<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A work in progress (how are we like this) by vvwrites (beingvv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242342">A work in progress (how are we like this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/vvwrites'>vvwrites (beingvv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hakukai [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, dumb boys in love, i don't know why i did this, post breakup, with fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/vvwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akako called him out of nowhere.<br/> <br/>“The stars are aligned today for your second chance,” the Scarlet Witch said apropos of nothing. “Meet me at 7pm. Wear something presentable. I will text you the address. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Which is how Kaito found himself in a small but bustling restaurant on a Wednesday night, slurping a bowl of ramen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hakukai [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Sagukai Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A work in progress (how are we like this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heaps of love and thanks to @artoile for the lovely fanart!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akako called him out of nowhere.</p><p>“The stars are aligned today for your second chance,” the Scarlet Witch said apropos of nothing. “Meet me at 7pm. Wear something presentable. I will text you the address. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Which is how Kaito found himself in a small but bustling restaurant on a Wednesday night, slurping a bowl of ramen.</p><p>“Don’t be alarmed,” Akako said before he even had a chance to sit down, “Put 500 yen here, you won’t get a chance to pay later.”</p><p>“Why not?” Kaito said, with obvious alarm.</p><p>Akako ignored him. “Nakamori-san persuaded you to come, then?”</p><p>“No,” Kaito said automatically, and then, “Yes,” because it was clearly going to be one of those conversations where Akako will make cryptic comments and mildly foreboding predictions based on her — abilities. As far as Kaito was concerned, Akako was not even present for the conversation he had with Aoko, but he knew better than to ask questions.</p><p>“She told me you needed my help,” Kaito said.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” Akako said loftily. “A potion I am currently working on requires the sacrifice of a good deed by the month’s end. ” A pause. “I am not in the habit of caring about others, as you know,” Akako’s examined her nails under the ceiling light.</p><p>Kaito eyed her warily.</p><p>“You and your tragic attempt at romance,” Akako sighed inconsequentially.</p><p>“I — what?” Kaito said, indignant. “Can’t you go help with the poor or something? I have no romance,” he added as a sullen afterthought.</p><p>“Yes, tragic,” Akako said, entirely unsympathetic. Then, out of nowhere, “Why did you break up with Hakuba-kun?”</p><p>Kaito stiffened, then relaxed his shoulder deliberately, by degrees. He slurped at his noodle loudly, out of symbolic protest, and said nothing.</p><p>“Men,” Akako tsked. “Nakamori-san complains, you know. Your mood has been dragging her down.”</p><p>Kaito did nothing of the sort. Aoko had been watching him with worried eyes lately, sure, but that was just Aoko. She fussed over him in between mop attacks.</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s any problem of yours,” Kaito said, a little defensively.</p><p>Akako rested her cheek on the back of her hand and smirked at him. “Is it a problem of yours, then?”</p><p>Kaito respectfully declined to comment.</p><p>It was a busy night. The ramen shop was buzzing with its regular patrons and awash with chatter. Akako watched him with a half-amused expression which made little hairs stand on the back of his neck. Somewhat flustered, Kaito decided to press, not entirely too politely, “What exactly do you need my help with?”</p><p>Akako, being the force of nature that she was, rolled straight over him. “If you could go back and do it all over again, would you?”</p><p>“What?” Kaito said, miffed.</p><p>Akako raised an eloquent eyebrow, never the one to be fooled by his misdirections. Kaito's shoulder slumped, sighed heartily, and poked at a stray noodle. “I can’t stand him,” he mumbled, as if on automatic. There was little heat behind his words, an echo from a lost time: bygone days with a bygone teenage romance.</p><p>“Is that why you told everyone you won't be seen in the same room as Hakuba-kun at our class reunion last week?” Akako said, with a vague judgemental flick of her brow. “He was there, you know.”</p><p>“Who?” Kaito said, by reflex.</p><p>Then the noodle shop’s entrance bell rang and the person he never thought he’d see again walked through those doors, scanning the room with those familiar, sharp eyes, and landed straight onto him.</p><p>Kaito suddenly forgot how to breathe.</p><p>It was — fight or flight, he told himself, a natural reaction when thrust into an unplanned, entirely unceremonial meeting with your ex-boyfriend of a detective.</p><p>Hakuba blinked, and the ambient noise of the ramen shop rushed back into Kaito’s ears. Noodle slurping, bottles clinking, quiet conversations, the whirling of the ceiling fan. Kaito wasn't sure he could ever stop staring but at least he was breathing again.</p><p>Hakuba regarded him cooly and averted his gaze. Kaito watched him browse the shop, then shrug, as if finding the ramen spot somehow lacking, and turned to leave.</p><p>As if he hadn't seen Kaito at all.</p><p>Kaito didn’t think he was doing this right; his breath was caught by something white and indeterminable in his chest, and not in a good way. Indignation, probably, he thought with a vague sense of detachment. One of his chopsticks had splintered and was cutting into his finger. The flash of pain was not enough to cover the jumbled mess of feelings in his chest: Hakubastard had ignored him. How dare he?</p><p>Hakuba had his hand on the door handle, and then Akako, mysterious and do-as-she-will Akako, rolled straight over him too. “Hakuba-kun,” she greeted. Sweetly, even.</p><p>Hakuba, ever the gentleman, gave only the slightest of pauses, half-turned, and offered a polite smile in return. “Koizumi-san.”</p><p>Kaito wasn't sure he liked this better. He lowered his head and slurped, pointedly, at his noodle.</p><p>There was some small talk. Which made no sense, because Kaito knew they both hated small talks. Somehow Akako was keeping up an entirely normal conversation with his ex-boyfriend of a detective who's too British and polite to say no to a lady. Worse, they ended up discussing the old gang, Kaito and Aoko included, trading personal news and lamenting the fact that Hakuba hadn't been able to attend the class reunion last week after all.</p><p>Kaito stubbornly refused to participate. The steam from the noodle bowl made his face hot.</p><p>"Are you going to say in Japan, this time, then?" Akako asked.</p><p>Against his better judgement, Kaito watched Hakuba out of the corner of his eye, and saw, for the briefest of moments, the blond detective turning in his direction.</p><p>It was gone in a flash; Hakuba pretended that he was invisible again. For a British gentleman, the guy could really be rather rude sometimes. Unapologetically so, too, Kaito thought a little sullenly. (Even though he was the one who — but no. That was entirely beside the point.)</p><p>Hakuba gave some form of indication to the answer. Kaito was resolutely not looking at the guy, so he didn't see what it was. Akako hummed. There was a pause.</p><p>Kaito raised his head and saw Akako smirking at him.</p><p>Wait now this could not possibly be any good for —</p><p>“Say, Hakuba-kun,” smooth and sly, like a siren’s call, the pretence of normal conversation gone in a flash, and Akako wasn’t even looking at Hakuba for some reason; she had her eyes locked onto his. “You’re not still in love with Kuroba-kun, are you?”</p><p>Kaito nearly choked. “What are you doing?” He hissed, flushing red and swiping blindly at the genmaicha. The tea was downed in one go.</p><p>Akako gave him a wink and turned to look at Hakuba, for all intents and purposes, nonchalant.</p><p>Hakuba watched the pair of them with a familiar look of exasperation. “I do not see how that is relevant,” he said.</p><p>“That does not answer my question,” Akako said, with the implied note of ‘my question always gets answered, whether you like it or not’.</p><p>Kaito grimaced, and instinctively looked up. For a brief, wildly surreal second, their eyes met.</p><p>Hakuba’s expression was inscrutable, but he was looking at Kaito now. The same intense look that always made him stop in his tracks, made him run faster, made him agitated and exposed, made him burn, made him feel <em>seen</em>.</p><p>“Of course I am,” Hakuba said at last, as if that was the most natural thing in the universe. “The world knows I’m still in love with him.”</p><p>For a hysterical moment, Kaito wasn’t sure if Hakubastard was referring to him, or KID, or both.</p><p>Akako didn’t seem impressed. “That’s kind of sad, really,” she reflected. “I have a potion that can get rid of this for you,” as if they were talking about some minor skin ailment, “but I doubt you’d take it in any case.”</p><p>Hakuba finally cracked a cryptic, lopsided smile. The KID-obsessed detective gave a small shrug, no denial, no sarcasm, not even a dry quip this time, seemingly at ease with all of it. Kaito stared at Akako with wide, deer-in-headlights eyes.</p><p>Akako looked vaguely put upon and sighed. “Well, if any of you want to be put out of your misery,” which did not sound like a threat at all, because for some unfathomable reason she was still staring at Kaito, “You know where to find me.”</p><p>Hakuba huffed a laugh and didn't bother commenting one way or the other. “Good evening, Koizumi-san,” he said, giving a little nod to Akako, and finally to him as well, “Kuroba-kun.”</p><p>Then he turned, gave them a little wave, and walked out of the door.</p><p>A long, worried pause.</p><p>Akako picked at her veg, affecting boredom. “Are you going to run after him?”</p><p>Kaito was still having whiplash from the whole encounter, so he said, “No?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Akako hummed noncommittally. “The stars won’t align again for another thirty-three years, just so you know.”</p><p>Kaito dropped his chopsticks and ran.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Hakuba was already two blocks down the road, walking back in the direction of his massive mansion in Ekoda, hands in pocket, casting a long shadow beneath the street lamp, silent and contemplative.</p><p>“Oi — oi!” Kaito yelled, “Wait up, yo!”</p><p>Hakuba half-turned to look at him, face impassive, slowed somewhat to allow him to catch up, and got back into his brisk pace again.</p><p>Kaito was having a hard time keeping up, mostly because he was trying to circle to the front and Hakubastard kept deftly avoiding him.</p><p>“Wh — can you just?” Kaito said, “Listen. Last week —“</p><p>“There's no need,” Hakuba said cooly.</p><p>“You don't even know what I was going to say,” Kaito said.</p><p>Hakuba gave no indication that he had heard him.</p><p>“Can you just —” Hakuba sidestepped him again and this was starting to really get on his nerves, “Stop being such a — ”</p><p>“There’s no need,” Hakuba said again with an air of maddening patience. “I’m not a pity case.”</p><p>“Wha — Since when do I do pity cases?” Kaito said, incredulous. “Is this another one of your KID jokes? Jesus, you’re even more impossible than I remember.”</p><p>“Thank you for the ringing endorsement,” Hakuba said, the familiar sarcasm sending a jolt to his chest, “I’m glad in this, at least, I can still live up to your expectations.”</p><p>Somehow this felt like putting on a well-worn glove. “Well don’t be too pleased,” Kaito shot back, automatic. “The bar’s pretty low there.”</p><p>Hakuba gave him a sardonic look and kept walking. His face betrayed nothing but the line of his jaw was tight. Hakuba’s entire being was coiled, controlled, guarded; he was hurting, Kaito suddenly realised. The guy hated to show weakness as much as Kaito did, but they had never been good at hiding from each other. It was — obvious, now that he saw.</p><p>Kaito deflated and ran a hand through his hair. “Look,” he tried.</p><p>It wasn’t like he hated Hakuba. Maybe that was the problem, now that Kaito thought about it, things would be infinitely easier if he actually did hate Hakuba. That was what he kept telling himself, anyway, that he had nothing left but this burning sense of wrongness, that he needed to forget.</p><p>How could he forget?</p><p>Being back in the same classroom, sitting on the same desk as the one where they had shared their first kiss, it hurt more than he thought it would. Maybe he was the one who shouldn’t have attended the reunion. Not much had changed, after all. He and Hakuba didn't start off as friends, and somehow they ended up still not friends.</p><p>They were not good at just being friends. They were never good at just being friends, and Kaito — Kaito could not be in the same room with him, because he doesn't want to be just friends.</p><p>How were they still like this?</p><p>“Look,” Kaito tried again, when it was evident that Hakuba had no intention of joining the conversation.</p><p>Hakuba kept walking. It was all purposeful strides and long legs, which made Kaito think about chasing and being chased, about how ironic it was that the tables have now somehow turned. He was fast, faster than Hakuba, but he was not good at this — not good at chasing, not good at being left behind, not good at watching the people he cared about leave.</p><p>“I didn't — I didn't want you to not come,” Kaito said. Something small and hurt was trying to claw its way out of his chest. Surely the silly detective knew? “I thought you were still in — ”</p><p>“There really is no need,” Hakuba enunciated, expression cool and composed, looking straight ahead. “You’ve made your point perfectly clear — ”</p><p>“— still in London, didn’t you just do a Guardian interview — ”</p><p>“— Perfectly clear five nights prior that you can’t even — ”</p><p>They kept talking over each other, and Hakubastard <em>still</em> wasn’t looking at him, “Will you just — ”</p><p>“You have made your point perfectly clear,” Hakuba began again, clipped, “that you can’t even bear to be in the same room with me. I’m not in the habit of — ”</p><p>“And I keep telling you I’m not KID!” Kaito finally exploded. “Since when do you believe a word of what I say?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>This, at least, shocked Hakuba into stopping.</p><p>Hakuba blinked at him in genuine astonishment, “Now? Now you confess? Just to win an argument?”</p><p>“THIS IS NOT A CONFESSION,” Kaito yelled. “I can’t believe I still love you, you idiot!”</p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment.</p><p>Kaito reeled; it was always horrifyingly easy to lose himself in front of Hakuba. No other detective made him lose his composure like that. No other human being made him forget himself like that.</p><p>“I can’t believe it either,” Hakuba said, at last.</p><p>It was faint, and Kaito took a few blinks to catch on to Hakuba's words. Something white and hot and humiliating was unfurling in his chest. Why did Hakuba make him burn so easily? "Don't pretend you didn't know," Kaito growled. “How can you — ”</p><p>“No,” Hakuba said, voice dull, “I really do find it hard to believe. You’ve said — everything you’ve said.”</p><p>Kaito flinched. Somehow the lack of mockery was even more of a slap to his face. He was never good at being straight with his feelings — charm and flirtation came easy to him for people who didn’t matter, but for those who did, he was no good at it at all. Aoko didn’t mind his jabs and childish insults because they were like siblings, and Hakuba — Hakuba liked to trade jabs with him, too, but Hakuba knew better where the lines were.</p><p>Kaito was silent for a long time. “Well,” he said finally, “I do. What a shame.”</p><p>He toed at the ground, dejected and unhappy, feeling at once young and hopelessly lost, 17 again.</p><p>“Kaito,” Hakuba whispered.</p><p>Kaito looked up. Hakuba was staring at him, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, the corners of his mouth downcast, controlled expression cracking at the edges.</p><p>“Please don’t do this to me,” Hakuba said. His breath was stuttering. “I know you are not cruel. I just can’t — ” he swallowed. “I can never think straight when it comes to you. I don’t trust my judgement. I have no frame of reference, no one has ever made me feel — ”</p><p>Kaito completely froze up. He was supposed to say something, anything, but nothing came out.</p><p>“No one can break me the same way you can,” Hakuba whispered at last. “I’ve lost the key to this a long time ago, and I’ve resigned to the fact that I may never get it back. But please. Kaito. Please.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence. Hakuba slowly regained his posture, but his eyes were still locked onto his, intent and terrified, bright with a hint of tears. Kaito wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the moon.</p><p>“I don’t have the keys to this either,” Kaito said finally.</p><p>Hakuba said nothing.</p><p>“I’m just as lost,” Kaito said again, his own voice sounding distant in his ear. “I don’t — I can’t get you out of my head, Hakuba, and I don’t like it. You are — I hate when we do this,” Kaito waved a hand between them.</p><p>Hakuba blinked, slowly, once.</p><p>“But I hate it even more when you are not here,” Kaito said. “And you — were not here.”</p><p>Tears welled up; Kaito was equally taken by surprise. He wiped at the corner of his eyes and scowled at his thumb, feeling betrayed.</p><p>“Hey,” Hakuba said, stepping closer almost unconsciously, palming his cheek, face drawn and voice worried, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What for?” Kaito said, sniffing and puffing a humourless laugh. “You were about to cry then, too, weren’t you? And I can’t even — ” Kaito grabbed Hakuba’s hand and pulled it away from his cheeks, feeling the lost warmth like some kind of punishment. “And I can’t even say anything,” he said. “Nothing that would matter, anyway.”</p><p>Hakuba searched his face. “I wasn’t about to cry,” he said.</p><p>Kaito couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah, sure, you and your British stiff upper lip.”</p><p>“Well,” Hakuba said, sounding more like his old self now, “I did cry when we broke up, if that makes you feel any better.”</p><p>“It really doesn’t,” Kaito said. “But thanks, dumbass.”</p><p>Hakuba’s hand was still in his, and Kaito felt Hakuba’s fingers twitch.</p><p>An inexplicable calm settled over him, like a blanket of snow on a dark night. Soft, quiet, peaceful, —resigned, Kaito realised belatedly; just as Hakuba had said. Resignation that he had lost the keys to his pathetic little heart, and he had no way of getting it back either.</p><p>“It probably won’t make any of us feel better,” Kaito said, and pressed a chaste kiss to Hakuba’s lips.</p><p>Hakuba remained silent for a long while. Neither of them let go.</p><p>“It does, actually,” Hakuba said at last.</p><p>Kaito huffed a laugh despite himself. “What, you’ve — ”</p><p>Hakuba pulled him into a crushing kiss, wild and desperate, all feelings and no finesse, messy, tangled, complicated, reckless, frantic, perfect.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Kaito said, breathless, “It kinda does.”</p><p>“How are we like this?” Hakuba rested his forehead against Kaito’s shoulder. “I’ve never — you defeat me.”</p><p>“Good,” Kaito said automatically, still feeling dazed, “I want that on the record.”</p><p>Hakuba snorted, but only clung onto him harder. Kaito lifted his arms and hugged back, feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable, another swell of betrayal coming up to his eyes.</p><p>“You’re —” Kaito tried again. “You’re the one who’s supposed to be chasing me, not the other way round.”</p><p>Hakuba moved to look at him, but Kaito clamped down, pushing Hakuba’s head back onto his shoulder. He was shaking minutely, even though the night has not yet gotten cold, and the hug was warmer than he’d remembered.</p><p>“Don’t — leave me again,” Kaito said. “You left. Just. Don’t. Don’t do that to me again, I’ve — ”</p><p>I’ve had too many people leave, he didn’t say, but Hakuba pulled in a long breath, and suddenly he was being crushed into a vice grip of a hug, and he felt eight again, lost and abandoned, hurting all over, feeling betrayed by the world, not being able to understand.</p><p>“Oh,” Hakuba breathed. He sounded like he was having an epiphany. “Oh Kaito. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You got close,” Kaito said. It was harder to stop once he got started. “You <em>chose</em> to get close, you came at me with your stupid little notebooks and your theories and your phone calls and your <em>silence</em>, your damned silence, you <em>knew</em>, and you said you were, we did, and — you left, Hakuba, you <em>left</em> — ”</p><p>Hakuba pressed a warm cheek against his, and it was wet. He wasn’t sure whose tears these were.</p><p>“You could always leave,” Kaito said dully. “And then you left.”</p><p>Neither of them let go.</p><p>“I thought,” Hakuba said.</p><p>“I know,” Kaito said.</p><p>“We were,” Hakuba tried again.</p><p>“I know,” Kaito said.</p><p>“How are we like this,” Hakuba said again.</p><p>“That, I do not know,” Kaito said.</p><p>Hakuba huffed a laugh and only hugged him tighter.</p><p>“You know what I’m thinking,” Hakuba said.</p><p>“I do,” Kaito said.</p><p>“But we don’t know the answer to that one, either,” Hakuba said.</p><p>Kaito smiled a little sadly. Could this work? Neither of them knew, that much is certain.</p><p>Another long, contemplative silence. Hakuba’s finger dug painfully into his back. Kaito pressed his cheek to Hakuba’s shoulder, and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Do you,” Hakuba began again. His voice was small, genuine, tentative; a little terrified, a little hopeful.</p><p>Kaito sniffed. “If you insist.”</p><p>“I do,” Hakuba said, without even missing a beat, sounding suddenly relieved. “I’m going to insist harder, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Kaito couldn’t help but snort. “What does that even mean?”</p><p>“It means I’m taking a new approach to this case,” Hakuba said. “I’ve been — led astray. I won’t make the same mistake again.”</p><p>Kaito lifted his head and laughed. “You are hopeless,” he said. “Still with the accusations? Do you want to get back together or not?”</p><p>“I never could just leave,” Hakuba searched his face. “Even in England I see you everywhere. I’ve never —” Hakuba wiped a thumb against his cheek. “It means I don’t want to leave again,” he said softly.</p><p>Kaito swallowed. It wasn’t a promise, he wasn’t sure if he’d believe either of them if they made any promises, but this, this profound sense of being lost and hoping to be found, wanting to get close, not knowing how, not knowing anything except I don’t want you to leave, this, this he could believe.</p><p>“I’m — still not KID, you know,” Kaito said. “Japan still has its work cut out for you.”</p><p>Hakuba huffed a laugh. “I’ll chase harder. KID can’t best me, only you can.”</p><p>Despite himself, Kaito grinned.</p><p>“I miss KID too,” Hakuba added. “Even the best of London’s criminals are no match. It’s been tedious, I’ve been solving cases in my sleep.”</p><p>Kaito barked a laugh. “Oh, you and your compliments, Hakuba-tantei.”</p><p>Hakuba stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at him, soft, fond. “I really have missed you.”</p><p>“Yes, well,” Kaito rubbed his forehead with his thumb. He was still not good at this. “I’ve been,” he tried.</p><p>“I know,” Hakuba said, a shadow of a familiar smirk upon his lips. “I’m a detective. I can tell.”</p><p>“Wow,” Kaito said, all flustering embarrassment quickly forgotten, “That was barely five seconds. I can’t believe I have to put up with you again.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Hakuba smiled.</p><p>Kaito opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Hakuba grinned, stepping to the side and reaching for him, easy, familiar, just as before. Kaito took Hakuba’s proffered hand and averted his gaze, the tips of his ears burning.</p><p>“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Kaito mumbled to the ground. “I’m still not confessing to anything.”</p><p>“I would expect nothing less,” Hakuba said, lacing their fingers together, looking immeasurably pleased. “After all, KID is an open case. We are always going to be a work in progress.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/>fanart <a href="https://artoile.tumblr.com/">@artoile</a></p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>